The Art of Seduction
by Karrin Akisha
Summary: Sōsuke Aizen is dead; most of the Arrancar are no more; the Seireitei is at peace; and Byakuya Kuchiki and his new wife Riku couldn't be happier. But when Riku starts to notice some of the old behaviors erupting in the love of her life, an unlikely ally swoops in to rescue the potentially doomed couple. Rated M for Sexual Situations and some fluff. Byakuya X OC. One-Shot


**A/N: UPDATE 10/14/2016 - Thank you guys for all of the love. I never knew there would be so many people who would like this little crossover thing I did. But since everyone has loved it so much, I'm writing another one. I don't know what it will be based on, per se, but the title is: Breaking Byakuya. It's going to have a bit of humor added, but the title speaks for itself. Let's see if we can get Junie to break Byakuya's mind. Stay tuned…**

 **UPDATE: 09/03/2015 - Thank you to those that took the time to stop by and give my little one-shot a favorite. You guys are beautiful people. And since three is my lucky number, and I've been struck with the muse, this might not be the last you've seen of Byakuya and Riku. I'm still debating if I want to make this a recurring story, or explore the romance that interweaves through the canon Bleach Anime in one-shots that string together. Whatever the case, watch out for more stuff.**

 **This is a one-shot that stemmed from an OC character I'd created via role play by the name of Riku Shiba and her romance with a certain Kuchiki we all love to hate and hate to love. This particular story technically happens sometime in that seventeen-month gap between the Arrancar arc and the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc and is based on one of my favorite scenes from season one of Game of Thrones. I've also head-canon shipped some of the main characters like Rukia X Renji, Orihime X Uryū, and Ichigo X Nelliel, and Yoruichi X Urahara.**

 **I hope you enjoy this little romantic, steamy tidbit and if I either get more time, or get the muse, or get a request to do so, or get some feedback, I might take a step back, write some shit, and delve more into how Byakuya and Riku met and how they even got to this point in the first place.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or Game of Thrones, but love the hell out of them. Only the character of Riku Shiba/Kuchiki is mine and mine alone.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Lady Riku Kuchiki sat in the tranquil courtyard of Kuchiki Manor on her knees, quietly listening to the chirping of the birds and the light trickling of water from the fountain nearby as she delicately pruned a few of the beautiful azaleas and irises that had recently bloomed. It was mid spring in the Soul Society and this was usually a menial task given to one of the house staff. But in her boredom and in need of something to do in the absence of her dear husband, she opted to take over and gladly so.

The day was absolutely sublime and although the scene seemed pleasant enough, Riku's mind and heart were in utter turmoil. It had been two months since she'd married Byakuya Kuchiki and became Lady of the Kuchiki Manor.

By this point, Soul Society life had treated her well.

The house staff approached her with the upmost respect and made sure everything to make her stay in the Soul Society feel just a little bit more like her life in the human world. The entire Sixth Division adored her beyond all belief and couldn't get enough of her tea. The other Captains, including old man Yamamoto, had taken a liking to her and they all helped her with her training to be a full-fledged Shinigami. Even the stubborn orange haired Ichigo Kurosaki started to come around and treat her more like family, and a trusted friend.

Riku had known she'd been given the world on a silver platter and in her opinion, nothing could have been better.

But nothing that ever glittered was ever truly gold, was it?

Ever since the day they married Byakuya had been quite cold in bed to Riku. When they made love before bed, he didn't even look her in the eye even though he was the dominate one and insisted on taking her on her back because it was the _traditional_ way. He never made so much as a noise throughout the whole ordeal and after he'd had his fill of his wife, he rolled over with his back facing her and fell asleep without so much as a goodnight because it was the _traditional_ way. He even still referred to her as Riku-kun, because that was the _traditional_ way.

Deep down inside she'd known he loved her dearly as he wouldn't have courted her and subsequently married her if he didn't. There was also the expensive tessen shaped hairclips that he bought her as a wedding gift she'd yet to wear. There was _also_ the fact that he'd even given her his scarf to wear although it was a family heirloom and only worn by the 'head of the Clan.'

But she was starting to exasperate of his _traditional_ way and wanted to throw the traditions out the damn window.

Riku wondered if it had anything to do with his first wife, Hisana. She'd known the petite elder sister of Rukia had died of an illness about fifty some odd years ago and it made Byakuya retreat into his inner self and never fully came to the terms of losing her.

Was _she_ traditional?

Probably, now that Riku thought about it, which made her even angrier and more upset with herself. She felt like she had shoes to fill; shoes that she hadn't even known were there to fill, and shoes she shouldn't have had to fill in the first place. Riku had assumed her kindness and devotion to Byakuya had possibly shed some light on the darkness brewing within the Noble but by how much colder the shoulder got towards her as the days passed, she was starting to feel like she was just a rebound to fill his bed with in the absence of the woman he truly loved.

Riku dismissed the jealous thoughts and heaved out a forlorn sigh, not realizing that in her negligence and frustration, she'd sliced open the palm of her hand with the shears. It wasn't deep by any means and didn't hurt, but she knew she needed to get it at least bandaged.

 _Yet another item on the list of things my dear Byakuya-sama would be upset over_ , she mused to herself.

Riku was heading to the kitchen to run some tap water over the wound to clear the wound of its crimson stain when her musings were rudely interrupted by the sound of Lady Yoruichi Shihōin clearing her throat to announce her presence. Riku almost jumped clear out of her skin as she whirled around on her heel to address the calmly relaxing ex-commander of the Stealth Corps.

"May I ask what you're doing here, Lady Yoruichi Shihōin?" Riku asked as she rubbed her hand and leaned her hip against the counter.

Yoruichi snickered mischievously before lifting her golden eyes to meet Riku's bright azure ones with an equally mischievous grin on her face. "Good question. I was looking for Byakuya- _bō_ but it seems he's not home yet. He's such a slowpoke. No _wonder_ he never beat me in a game of tag."

Riku's shocked expression turned to one of slight annoyance, her tone only adding to the look as her alabaster eyebrows furrowed. " _Captain_ _Kuchiki_ ," she emphasized sternly, "will be home soon. It's just a matter of time before he arrives. You can always wait in his private study… if you dare." She then turned back to the water, shutting it off before she attempted to wrap a white bandage around her shaking hand.

Yoruichi sighed faintly as she watched the obviously troubled woman. Lady Riku was widely known throughout the entire Seireitei for her unyielding altruism and hospitality, even to those she didn't particularly care for or her new familial honor would think less of. Lady Riku was witty, sweet, logical, highly intelligent, and overall one of the most pleasant people to be around.

She never showed any semblance of annoyance or anger or even that Kuchiki brand of sheer callousness unless you did something truly offensive to her. Even then it was only for a split second before it was gone to be replaced with her winning smile. Yoruichi knew randomly appearing in the kitchen and referring to her once student as 'Byakuya-bō' wasn't even _close_ to offending Riku as she'd done it many times before during idle conversation, which usually brought a smile to Riku's face and a laugh to her lips.

So, it got Yoruichi to thinking.

Yoruichi had heard the rumors of trouble in their walled off paradise from no other than Lieutenant Renji Abarai, the gossip queen himself. But she didn't think it was as bad as it was or even believed half of the bullshit spewing from his mouth until seeing it firsthand. She felt for Riku because she knew exactly what was happening as Yoruichi knew Byakuya could be a cold bastard when he didn't let himself enjoy the pleasures of life, and decided that she MUST intervene on Riku's behalf before the poor woman had a heart attack. Or possibly snapped and killed someone with her shikai.

The slender purple haired woman casually stood and went over to Riku, gently taking Riku's hand into her own as she helped her with the bandage. A soft smile crossed Yoruichi's face as she spoke just as soft. "I'm sorry, Lady Riku. I shouldn't have just showed up and frightened you. Although, I know a way we can pass the time, if you'd join me. I have something to show you."

"I…" Riku was flabbergasted. It wasn't in Yoruichi's demeanor, _ever_ , to apologize, and it threw up a few red flags in Riku's mind. She was so stunned and shocked that she hadn't noticed Yoruichi had bandaged her hand and picked up the petite woman off her feet. Yoruichi threw Riku over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and flash-stepped to Riku's personal dressing room across the manor. She was still in daze when Yoruichi set the woman down on her feet.

"Please. Sit." Yoruichi gestured to the pad in front of Riku's dressing table before grabbing one from the side of the room and placing it behind Riku's.

Riku snapped out of it and sighed lightly, kneeling on the pad as she watched Yoruichi through the mirror sit behind her with her legs on either side of her. Yoruichi then gently started to play in the white silken strands of Riku's hair, delicately removing her favorite peach blossom clips one by one and setting them on the floor.

"Tell me, Lady Riku. What's really the matter? It's more than just a cut hand and an intrusion, isn't it?" Yoruichi used the softest tone she could possibly manage as her fingers flowed through the silk. "You haven't left this house in days, and I'm sure Jūshirō is wondering where his favorite girl is. Shunsui asked about you the other day and Orihime has been waiting patiently to speak to her second favorite person about her budding relationship with the Quincy. Also, to my _own_ surprise, Ichigo has been looking for you to ask if you could help him find a nice suit for he and Grimmjow's date-thing this weekend."

Riku lowered her eyes in shame to avoid Yoruichi in hopes of avoiding the situation altogether. The petite Lady wasn't one to divulge on personal matters, more so anything about her and Byakuya in specificity. When asked, Riku would always reply that they were doing perfectly and are very deep in love. But she knew she was lying to them as well as to herself and it astounded her how she'd become so transparent. That, coupled with her own shame of failure, had kept her a prisoner in her own house and from those that she cared about the most.

Riku had been so overwhelmed with emotion that she just couldn't hide it anymore, especially from Yoruichi. A tear rolled down her cheek as she blurted her troubles without abandon.

"He's so cruel to me, Yoruichi!" Riku covered her face with her petite hands to hide her small meltdown. "We've been married for months, and it feels like I just can't please him like I want to! I'm not Hisana and will _never_ be Hisana! Can't he _see_ that?"

And there it was.

As Riku broke down into a small puddle of tears, a sad look painted Yoruichi's face because she knew exactly what was happening without having to hear the juicy bits that would have probably made her gag. It was his usual callousness. Yoruichi had known Byakuya so long his callousness never bothered her.

In actuality, she used it against him just for the laughs and kicks. Everyone who came into contact with Byakuya had known and had gotten used to his stoic, condescending, law abiding, stick in the mud, anti-social, pain-in-the-ass noble demeanor. No one tried to please him because no one ever pleased Byakuya Kuchiki with their actions or choices, not even Rukia, his own adoptive sister.

But this poor sobbing heap of a mess that was his dear and loving wife, wanted to and tried her damndest please her husband however she could. Yoruichi also knew Riku would give anything to make Byakuya crack a smile for her, which he'd only done at the wedding to the shock of the entire Gotei 13. Deep down inside, as she cradled the shivering woman against her in an attempt to comfort her, Yoruichi had become angry with Byakuya for doing this to the only person in the Soul Society as a whole who gave a damn. And one day, she'd make him pay for it. But for now, Yoruichi knew she MUST help Riku because those sweet crocodile tears were even making _her_ tear up. And no one. NO ONE. Made Lady Riku cry.

 _Just wedge the stick from out from his ass and beat him over the head with it. He should be fine after that_ , Yoruichi joked in her mind before she released Riku. With the way Riku sobbed and kept her head lowered, Yoruichi knew that simple words wouldn't cut it this time. So she moved around Riku and pushed her onto her back to straddle her hips, and stared down into Riku's saddened and shocked expression.

"Answer me something, Lady Riku. Does Byakuya-bō wear his kenseikan and Captain's haori to bed with you at night?"

Riku wiped her face, letting the aggressive woman manhandle her because she just didn't feel like fighting her with the way she felt at the moment.

"No." Riku said in defeat and averted her eyes from the dominating woman.

Yoruichi folded her arms over her chest as the mischievous smirk returned. "Exactly. In the bedroom that you both share and behind those closed doors, he is your _husband_. He is _not_ Captain of the Sixth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. And he is _not_ the 28th head of this household. He is _your_ Byakuya-sama. He is your lover, your friend, and everything else in between. You understand?"

Riku nodded in acknowledgment as she outright turned her head from Yoruichi. She wanted to protest, wanted to get this woman the hell off her because one, she was a lady and ladies didn't do things like this with other people, let alone women. Two, she still had those flowers to prune. Three, Byakuya would be angry to know that Yoruichi had even been in the house without his permission, let alone messing with his wife's head, let _alone_ making Riku act in this aforementioned non lady-like manner.

However hard of a pill it was for Riku to swallow, she knew Yoruichi was right. In their alone time he had always been hers; even from the times of their courtship when the couple would sneak soft kisses here and there before they went their separate ways to bed or before he left for the day. Even farther back than that when he was in the Human World and in her apartment in his gigai, where they would sit on her balcony and stare up at the stars just to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Riku knew that behind closed doors there were no prying eyes to judge them based on their affectionate actions, and definitely no shoes to fill. No noble standards to meet. No Hisana. No Gotei 13. No laws. No reason to stay the upstanding Lord and Lady of the Manor. No Missions. No reason for her to keep up the strict act of a true lady. No damn reason for him to be so cold and for her to be so… damn upstanding!

Riku swallowed her anger and sighed deeply before closing her eyes in bitter acceptance.

"You're right, Yoruichi." Riku paused, opening her eyes to stare at the peach blossom hair clips she'd loved so much to gather her thoughts. She knew that if anyone knew how to break through that stone façade, it was Yoruichi, his longtime friend and sensei. "Then what should I do?"

Yoruichi leaned forward; gently taking Riku's chin and capturing the sapphire eyed beauty with her own golden hypnotic gaze. " _You_ , Lady Riku Kuchiki, learn the art of seducing your husband. And when you do, you'll break him every time."

With Yoruichi being this close, almost close enough to kiss, made Riku feel a bit uncomfortable. A light shiver travelled up Riku's spine under Yoruichi's overbearing presence; although something transpired that she never thought would. She could feel the fire stir within her loins and the subtle tingles tickle her lips. It was a fire she hadn't felt since before the marriage, and she wondered if it was because of Yoruichi herself, or the desperate yearn to feel Byakuya's soft touch again. Riku's eyes widened as she gently placed her hands on Yoruichi's hips, loosely gripping them.

"H-How?" Riku stuttered while gasping softly at how sensual it felt.

"First, you _never_ take your eyes off his." Yoruichi breathed against Riku's lips, knowing that she was slowly breaking the woman of Byakuya's subconscious Kuchiki brainwashing. She then laced her digits with Riku's and pinned her arms above her head, continuing as the words rolled off her tongue like silk. "The beauty, strength, and intelligence of a woman are seen through her eyes, because _that_ is the doorway to her heart, and her soul. And you _love_ Byakuya Kuchiki with all your heart and soul, don't you?"

Riku could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin as this moment was making her entire body feel flushed. She didn't know where it came from exactly, but she had a curious thought of how Yoruichi's lips would taste and feel against hers. Riku had never been this intimate with a woman before and speaking of intimate, she hadn't even been this intimate with Byakuya. Riku felt as though she was captured under a spell as her body relaxed, her eyes settling on Yoruichi's.

"Mhm…" Riku shivered again as she was losing control of herself. Deep down, just submitting a little to Yoruichi's whims felt like she was betraying her husband. But this had felt so pleasant, like her body and mind ached for it. "I do… But I don't think… Byakuya-sama… would like me taking... control."

"Then…" Yoruichi brushed her lips gently against Riku's, eliciting a soft moan from the woman. "…you _make_ him like it, Riku. Just like I'm making you like _this._ " Yoruichi knew the next thing to come out of her mouth was a terrible truth, but she also knew Riku needed to hear it from another Noble. "Noble men like Byakuya are trained to exhibit self-control from childhood over their desires to save face under the guise of nobility and to protect the images of their precious wives. It's why Nobles take mistresses. Tell me. What are you, Lady Riku? Are you his mistress, or are you his wife?"

Riku kept her eyes glued to Yoruichi's, but she was losing the battle to keep her own self-control. Her emotions were out of her control. Everything Riku knew in her heart went spiraling out of control. She could feel an almost primal instinct tugging in her lower abdomen, her mind filling with sensual thoughts as she tightened her grip around Yoruichi's hand.

"I am his _wife._ "

Yoruichi chuckled softly and sat up, taking Riku's hands with her as she rested them again on her hips, then sensually sliding them up her torso and over her bosom, keeping Riku's eyes captured with hers. She knew she was getting to Riku by the way her body fought against the attention, and although she felt a horrible for her actions, she knew Byakuya would ultimately thank her later in his own way. Yoruichi's hips then began to roll slowly and steadily against Riku's.

"Then make love like his _wife_ , not like a mistress. Show him that you want _all_ of him, _not_ just what he chooses to give you. Don't just take it, _demand_ what you want without words, but just with your actions. Take charge, and break the rules a little. Enjoy him, and he'll enjoy you." Yoruichi purred softly as she continued sensually rolling her hips.

But what Riku did next shocked even the mighty ex-commander of the stealth corps.

With most of her control lost to the feeling in her loins and in the dampness starting between her own legs, Riku sat up and wrapped her arm around Yoruichi's waist before quickly turning her over and pinning her to the floor with her hips. It surprised even Riku, who seemed to snap out of it quickly and blushed deeply as the blood started to rush back to her head. After Yoruichi was done being a mix of proud and shocked of the obviously depraved woman, she brushed her digits against Riku's flushed cheeks.

"Remember this, Lady Riku. Out in the Seireitei he belongs to the Gotei 13. In the bedroom you share, he belongs to _you_. _You_ make the rules, not _him_."

Riku took in the lesson she was being taught and sat back as Yoruichi followed her movements and leaned back on her palms. Riku rubbed her cheek, trying to calm the heat between her legs as she began to think.

"But, it's not the traditional way, Lady Yoruichi." Riku replied softly as she lowered her eyes, feeling guilty for even allowing herself to let loose in Yoruichi's presence.

"If Byakuya Kuchiki wanted a traditional woman, why did he marry _you_ , a Shiba with no formal training in how to act as a Noble _or_ as a Shinigami?" Yoruichi asked as she brushed the white strands of hair from Riku's face. "Members of the Shiba Clan are known for their strength and their lack of adherence to the rules, you know." Yoruichi's purple eyebrows wiggled in a subtle hint.

Riku couldn't come up with a rational answer for Yoruichi or even caught wind of the hint but instead, moved off the woman's legs and back to her pad, closing up the bottom half of her kimono to save whatever sliver of her dignity she had left. Yoruichi, on the other hand, took her place again behind Riku and picked up a brush to brush through the woman's hair, allowing her time to let the lesson soak in.

After talking more with Yoruichi and reluctantly choosing the perfect night kimono to wear to bed to seduce her husband, Riku watched Yoruichi flash-step out of the mansion to leave the Lady to her thoughts and back to her flower pruning. She found herself right back where she was in the courtyard, almost as if Yoruichi's presence had been nothing but the daydream of a depraved Noble housewife. But, Riku knew it had truly happened from the way the bandage had been wrapped around her hand in that distinctive crossed over pattern Yoruichi was known for.

Just like usual, Byakuya arrived home for the evening at the exact time he had since their marriage. They sat down together as a family, with Ginrei, and had a _traditional_ dinner like clockwork. Riku stayed fairly quiet and contemplative as Byakuya told her about his day, sipping her tea as the Grandfather and Grandson shared knowledge. Although, Byakuya knew there was something wrong with his wife as she didn't quite look him in the eye. He decided not to question it and that if she felt compelled to share her thoughts with him she would, and left it at that.

They took their evening walk hand in hand around the expansive, exotically cultured gardens of the Manor. Like _tradition_ , they stopped to pay their respects to the elders of the Kuchiki Clan. Like _tradition_ , they had nighttime tea and stimulating conversation with Rukia and Renji before they settled down for the night on their end of the manor. Riku kept everything as normal as could be until it was time for the heads of the household to retire.

To Byakuya's surprise he beat his wife to bed. As he tucked his hand behind his long raven hair and allowed his eyes to settle on the ceiling in deep thought, he'd wondered if she had decided to sleep in another room as she seemed pretty distant from him all evening; or just decided to kick Renji out as she'd been known to do and stayed with Rukia while they giggled all night, talking about the adorableness of bunnies or other random childish ramblings.

It didn't worry Byakuya much as he was content that Rukia had finally found the older sister she'd been wanting. No matter how disturbing it was to see his Lieutenant asleep on one of the couches in the morning, it still didn't bother Byakuya as much as it should have. He'd long accepted Rukia's affection for Renji and only tolerated their relationship as long as they kept the display of affection to the confines of their personal space. This was a house of Nobles, not a brothel, and he'd be damned if anyone in his house broke his rules.

A flash of light and the sound of the shoji door sliding open and closed drew Byakuya's attention. He didn't recognize the particular kidō spell used, but what _did_ catch his attention made him completely forget that a kidō spell had been used, let alone which one. In came his wife, her head lowered and feet bare, and in a deep red kimono that revealed her pale and petite shoulders. Her waist length locks seemed longer than he remembered without the peach blossom clips as it seemed to shift and flow around her. There was even a strand of hair that fell across her face, and made her look more like a Kuchiki than a the Shiba she was known for.

Byakuya's breath caught in his throat as he sat up slowly, watching her float across the floor and crawl into bed with him, capturing his gaze through her sapphire seas. To say that he was astounded and speechless to see her so confident and revealed stirred something ancient and dormant within him, and for the first time in a very long time, he was rendered completely paralyzed. Without even one word she straddled his waist and cupped his face along his jawline, her eyes never leaving the safety of his. Riku knew then, as he didn't move one muscle, that she'd had him under her spell and planned to use it to her advantage.

Riku pressed her lips against his without speaking and without abandon; giving him all the love she'd possessed for him since the first time she'd seen him by Karakura River. Beneath the thin material of his night time kimono, she could feel the reaction he had to her and it made the fire start in her loins again. She quickly understood exactly what Yoruichi had tried to accomplish with her antics earlier through his soft groan against her lips and how he broke from his paralysis to gently grip her hips with his dangerous hands.

Without a word to the stunned man she took complete charge for the first time since they'd married, moving both kimonos aside and with one slow thrust of her hips, slipped him deep within her trembling depths. When her walls settled against him, she gently pushed him onto his back and held him in place by her palms pressed against the bare skin of his hairless torso. Riku was going to get her way, and she hoped Byakuya wouldn't disagree one bit. Not that he would, or could, at this point.

In turn, Byakuya uttered another soft groan from the feeling of Riku's familiar warm and inviting depths. He'd never in his life been treated like this before and it excited him to the point he started to throb against his will. With another soft groan from him, she slowly began to roll her hips back and forth, allowing him to feel every inch of her and every deliberate movement. He was the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. He was a Noble, _and_ he was a Captain. It was embedded in him deep down to hold true to the traditions of his family and to keep control over every situation that had come his way.

Despite his deep seeded ways, he couldn't help the way his heart started to drum faster in his rib cage with arousal and anticipation. It was in the way Riku's hips were moving expertly against him and how she seemed to moan out wordlessly without care to being heard. It was in the way her eyes captivated his and what kept him hooked was that for the first time, he saw the lustful fire within burning hot enough to scorch them both. And at this point, he _wanted_ to get burned.

Byakuya felt himself losing control of his carefully guarded emotions as the sound and feel of his wife's new found pleasure with the love of her life sent him to places he'd never explored before. _She_ was making love to _him_ for the first time since they'd married, and it was a sublime feeling that he, himself, yearned to feel just as much as Riku, yet didn't know exactly how to express. He'd known she loved him through and through, even on his bad days where he felt so helpless he couldn't even bear to look her in the eye. It showed in the care she took then, when she always greeted him with a loving smile, or spoiled him more than he felt he deserved. And now, it showed in the care she took to untie both their kimonos and slide his hands up her soft pale skin.

Byakuya Kuchiki lost his cool the moment his thumbs brushed over her hardened nubs and he decided to return her love in kind by sitting up with a start, lost in the sheer heavenly feel of the moment. Her eyes widened slightly and she stopped as his actions startled her, fearing the worst from him. But to placate her unease because he could see it in her eyes, one of his deadly hands rested on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back to loosely cradle her against him. Riku could feel his heartbeat against hers and to both their surprise, it seemed as though both their hearts were finally beating as one.

Riku hesitantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he let his eyes flutter shut and laced the side of her neck with soft kisses to goad her on. He wanted to soothe her; to let her know with his actions that he was thankful she'd wanted him just as much in return after all this time. After everything he'd done to her and the way he'd neglected her in the past. He wanted to show her without words how much he truly and deeply adored her, and that this was him openly sharing his deepest, darkest, innermost part of himself with her. Byakuya took in the floral scent of her skin and just that subtle aroma alone, coupled with the sickening sweet taste of her lips lingering on his, he knew neither of them would last long like this as they were completely and utterly wrapped in each other.

As he held her in delicately in place, he used whatever momentum he could manage to thrust his hips against hers. He wanted to let his wife know through his tender movements that this was one of the best moments in his long and lonely life, that he was enjoying it to the fullest, and that he definitely didn't mind her taking control. The monotone and serious man who held fast to tradition had finally allowed himself the simple pleasure of breaking that same tradition. He became the husband that wasn't afraid to pleasure his wife the way _she_ wanted and not the way it _should_ have been done, unlike the way he was with Hisana. In return she matched his deliberate rhythm, her hips again rolling against his, pushing him past boundaries within her that made her cry out loudly in pleasure.

They kissed, licked, moaned, nibbled, scratched, and made love to one another until they both had their powerful release in tandem. It was a beautiful song they sang _together_ ; for the first time the pleasured cries of wife _and_ husband filled the room as it told a story of their rocky journey to this point, and how their hearts and souls were meant to be entwined for all eternity. Riku panted deeply while her body tried to regroup, resting her forehead against his shoulder and Byakuya doing the same as he cradled her now sweat coated form against his own.

"Byakki-sama?" Riku whispered her sweet pet name for him through her pants against his skin before lifting her heavy head to stare down into his eyes.

"Yes, my deepest love?" Byakuya seemed to surprise himself with the soft tone he used as he spoke breathily and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Thank you for loving me. For being my everything and more." Riku whispered as she moved aside the hair that was plastered against his forehead and kissed it softly.

"Riku-sama…" He let his eyes flutter shut as he caught his breath, again indulging in the afterglow of their love as he clutched onto her almost as though he was afraid she'd leave him now that they'd reconnected on this intimate level. " _You_ are the one that deserves the appreciation more than _I_ do." His eyes slowly opened and they were as soft as his voice. "You've loved me through my worst. I have been a foo-"

Riku cut off his sorrowful lamentation with a soft kiss to his lips and through that soft kiss, Byakuya knew then, past what he'd already known deep within his soul, that everything he needed to say she'd already known in her own soul. He knew there was a reason this woman had come into his life rather quickly, rather it was divine intervention from Hisana to soothe his troubled soul, or fate itself bringing them together. Whatever it had been, he was eternally grateful. Nothing else in the world mattered to him at this moment; not his rank in the Gotei 13, and not his title as head of the house, not even Hisana. _Nothing_ seemed to matter but this intimate moment between himself and the lover that swept in under the cover of night and saved him from is agonizing misery.

As Byakuya gently laid back and allowed Riku to lie on his chest, he rubbed her back softly, lulling the woman to sleep in his embrace. That forbidden smile crossed the Noble's face and as sleep tugged on the edge of his own consciousness, he hadn't felt this content and relaxed since before he could remember.

 _Thank you, my dear Riku-sama… thank you for loving me in return…_ he mused to the sound of Riku's light breathing before he too, fell into a restful, pleasant sleep.


End file.
